percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Unforgiven and Forbidden
This is about a week after Sea of Monsters. The Prologue of The Unforgiven Series . Prologue "Mom!" I screamed, running away from the house. "Mom!" the darkness overwelmed me and I screamed in terror. "Mom, come back!" I cried and saw something looking at me. I instinctively jumped back."Who are you?" I breathed. "I'm Luke. Who are you?" "I'm Claire, and my mother just died." I gasped, and I knew in my gut who killed her. It was like an cold iron-hard grip on my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "You killed her," I accused. "No! I'd never kill someone, ever!" The boys' eyes widened. He was much older than me, and he was cute, but my attention was drawn to the scar on his face. Something told me I shouldn't trust him. "You're lying, I can feel it, I'm more than a Half-Blood, much more," I stated. I'd never been trained, but I'd known practically since birth. "Who's your parent then?" he asked. It was a challenge. "Apollo, but I'm not like them," I explained. "I see the past." "What? No one see's the past." Although Luke's voice made it clear that he did not believe me, he sounded curious and---hungry. "I can, so deal with it." I hissed. He turned away and ran. "Luke! Come back!" I screamed. I wasn't just a demigod, my grandfather was Ares. "Luke!" I whispered and saw a black haired boy in my path. Then I noticed I was in a forest of some sort, where there were many strawberry fields and rolling hills. I did not recognize the place, or the boy who stood before me. "Who are you?" "I'm Percy Jackson," said the boy. Who are you? Are you a camper?" He was younger than Luke, and he had a kinder face too. "Claire Yew. I'm ten." I said proudly. "Daughter of Apollo and granddaughter of Ares." I paused. "My mother just died...Luke killed my mother.." I choked up and couldn't finish, couldn't explain. Percy gasped, "Not Luke." "Yeah, Luke." I said bitterly. "The boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and the scar." Percy looked at me and sighed, "Luke is evil. You're at Camp Half-Blood where you will be protected from Luke. You're safe now." I followed Percy over the hill and gasped. Below was a large valley full of small cabins, a river, forests, and a big house in the middle. Along with it were a theatre, basketball and volleyball courts, arenas, and a stable. "Wow." I muttered and Percy grinned. "This is Camp Half-Blood. Over there are Thalia and Annabeth." He pointed to two girls at the bottom of the hill. Annabeth was a pretty girl with blonde curly hair and grey eyes. Thalia was a bit older, and also really pretty. She had black hair and blue eyes. She looked punk, kinda like me. I was going through a phase where I got into that stuff. Maybe we could be friends? I smiled and Thalia nodded in response. Annabeth just watched me warily. We walked down the hill and stood next to the girls. Percy started to introduce me. "This is Claire----What's your last name again, Claire?" Percy asked. "Yew," I stated. "Claire Yew." "Welcome to Camp, Claire. I'm sorry about your mother," Thalia said honestly. "I think you'll like it here." SallyPerson /Sally 21:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Category:Original Character Category:Luke Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Adventure Category:Leafwhisker Category:SallyPerson Category:Unforgiven